Charmed: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World (Part 2)
"It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World (Part 2)" is the twenty-third episode of season six of the supernatural family drama series Charmed, and the 134th episode of the series overall. It was directed by James L. Conway with a script written by Curtis Kheel. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, May 16th, 2004. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 4301134. * This episode has been made available on the Charmed: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection by Paramount Home Entertainment, as well as the Charmed: The Complete Series "Book of Shadows" boxset collection. * This is the second part of a two-part season six finale episode. It aired on the same night as "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World (Part 1)". * This is the sixteenth episode of Charmed directed by James L. Conway. It is his fourth episode from season six of the series. He previously directed "Little Monsters". His next episode is "A Call to Arms". * This is the eleventh episode of Charmed written by Curtis Kheel. It is his third episode from season six of the series. He previously wrote "I Dream of Phoebe". His next episode is "Charmed Noir". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the film It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, which is a comedy directed and produced by Stanley Kramer, and released in 1963. Quotes * Paige Matthews: We thought you were the patrol guy come to shoot Phoebe. * Darryl Morris: Sorry. Actually I'm here to get Chris. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him into custody for assaulting me. * Chris Halliwell: Dude, I didn't assault you. * Paige Matthews: No, but Evil Chris did. * Chris Halliwell: That wasn't me. * Phoebe Halliwell: You're still a fugitive anyways. * Chris Halliwell: Okay, you're not helping, thanks. * Darryl Morris: You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we used to be friends. * Phoebe Halliwell: That is so sweet, Darryl. * Paige Matthews: And, evil double or no, someone has to do the time. Take him away, Darryl! .... * Chris Halliwell: You're laughing! That's great... your nephew is almost killed and you're laughing! .... * Paige Matthews: It's not dark...why is it not dark? * Receptionist: Dark? Why would you say such a thing? Dark is evil and unhappy...why would you say that, unless you wanted to get shot! * Phoebe Halliwell: She's joking... my sister the joker. Okay we are going to go... because our sister is going to have a baby. Okay have a good day. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Piper, snap out of it! This is crazy making! * Piper Halliwell: What is? * Phoebe Halliwell: This, everything. You, the hand, the whole damn world, it's driving me insane! * Piper Halliwell: Phoebe, you really should not swear, they will cut your tongue out! See also External Links * * * * Category:2004/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified